To a different star but the same star
by TheEmailUsername
Summary: A inter-dimensional alien lands in Equestria so what, well consider the fact that this is one of the strangest things their world has encountered, does it do anything special except jump dimensions or does it have a destiny here? A wonder for the ponies or a sign from fate that has brought the alien to them. It claims that in one dimension it is an astronaut but has long died.


A different type of welcoming.

It's been two days since Princess Celestia has told Twilight about the alien that has entered Equestria through unknown means, and she knows that she must find it before somepony or something finds it. As she raced across the rolling hills in an unknown area, the sun was setting turning the afternoon sky a rose that colored the edges of the clouds, she brought Fluttershy to take care of the creature in case it was hurt. Twilight was using her magic to help speed them both along the swiftly passing hills, finally she spotted a heat signature in the distance using the equipment Pinkie Pie lent them in turn for trying her muffins.

They snuck around the heat signature and came upon a tent and doctors in suits studying an animal of some type that was still moving and chained to the ground, that much they could see from afar. She whispered to Fluttershy to sneak around them and to stay hidden, she then moved to a different area behind a tree. Twilight pulled out a grenade of some type and with her magic pulled the pin, she breathed in a soft sigh and lobbed it at the tent. There was only a bright flash and a loud hiss as the knockout gas did it's magic.

After waiting a couple of seconds, she ran across the field and while putting on her mask she ordered Fluttershy to help her free the alien from it's bonds, and what she saw stopped her dead in her tracks. The thing had it's strange looking mane matted and caked with dried blood, the alien had taken a lot of beatings and bruises on the face and it was holding on to a blade of dead grass in it's- where the hooves would be.

It's breathing was slow and deep, but too slow to seemingly be normal, it had poorly done stitches on each limb along with it's chest, some of them had fresh blood seeping slowly through. Next to it's strange looking hooves were bloody teeth and they spelled out "HELP ME", the poor thing had pulled out it's teeth in hopes of escaping. She picked a lock with her magic and Fluttershy then unwrapped the chains in desperation to help the creature, she was incredibly furious with the ponies who had done awful things to such a new creature, after all no creature deserved such poor treatment.

She was cursing through gritted teeth and muttered something that Twilight couldn't hear, as she was too busy picking another lock. With a cry Fluttershy threw the chains away, and turned quickly to look at the trauma, she held a hoof to her mouth and and picked at the stitches, she yelped when she saw the equipment covered in crusty blood. "I don't know if it's a stallion or a mare." Twilight said, looking at the body, "But it looks masculine to me, so I am going to with stallion." Fluttershy nodded slowly in agreement. "Also, I'm taking him to your house, Fluttershy."Twilight said as her horn lit up like the body, and Fluttershy lit up with the same color. A bright flash of white and they were gone from the hellhole that they knew they would never forget.

At the house, she laid the alien down on the way too small couch as it legs hung over the edge, she hoped that it was comfortable. Fluttershy laid a thick blanket over the alien and set down a bowl of warm water and wet rags to clean the alien. Twilight left to return the equipment back to Pinkie Pie who was just closing the shop, Pinkie Pie eyed her equipment and nodded approvingly seeing that they were in perfect condition. Twilight then walked back to her house, exhausted from the journey that took two days. Twilight didn't know how she was going to tell Princess Celestia about the condition the alien was in, and she didn't know how she was going to approach her without making the news seem too bad either. She sighed, wrote the letter and sent it, and it came back almost immediately and when Twilight read it, she dropped the letter. The text only read as FROM ANOTHER DIMENSION.


End file.
